


Needs

by LadyZephyr



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: Cosima and Delphine get a break.





	Needs

“We should be working.” Delphine remarks, glancing over at the lab. “I am fairly certain it’s not sufficiently hygienic to have a bed and kitchenette in a lab.” She isn’t thrilled with the lab, she’s certain Cosima knows. Nor the sleeping arrangements, though of all Cosima’s sisters, Charlotte was easily the easiest to love Leda. At least for now.

“Yeah well… it’s what we’ve got.” Cosima shrugs, she looks over their files. Their plan to treat whatever Leda clones they can find. If they can find them. Dyad remains an obstacle. But at least she and Charlotte are recovering. She feels good about that much, Delphine as well. At least by the recoveries.

“I think…” Delphine considers slowly, “we need a break.”

 

“Yeah… well Scott took one, even took Charlotte with him.” Cosima pouts at her. “You know, we could have gone to the ROM with them. It is cheap night.” But Cosima yawns purposefully, stretching her arms above her head, drawing Delphine’s attention away from her mind, away from the science.

Delphine laughs, Scott had been disappointed neither of them wanted to go with him. But at least poor Charlotte was getting some time out of the lab. Pizza and the Royal Ontario Museum was a good an outing as she could think of. She hated the thought of keeping Cosima and Charlotte cooped up. Her first thought had been introducing Charlotte to Kira, which is too risky at present. Best not to have the girls seen together for the time being. But perhaps that was better than alerting Dyad that Cosima and Charlotte had survived their treacherous boating trip.

“No, I want you all to myself.” Delphine admits, shrugging effortlessly out of her lab coat and hanging it back up. That was enough, they’d done enough for now. “I will stay with you in this lab for hours, just to get you to myself.”

“All to yourself, huh?” Cosima remarks with a grin, stretching up on her toes. “So… you wanna get baked again, right?” She teases.

She coaxes. “Try again….” She moves towards the bedroom area, stepping backwards, knowing that the path is clear.

“You want… to make love.” Cosima finishes with a little grin, but she knows, it won’t take long. As worked up as they are. As ...deprived as she assumes Delphine has been.

“Finally.” Delphine agrees with a small smile, she meets her lips happily. Both content to just let their lips meet and cling here, there was never enough time. And she was determined to make the most of it. Honestly, Delphine suspected Cosima could get her off in a couple minutes if she so much as shoved her hand down her pants. But she wanted better than that for them. They both deserved better.

“Come here…” Cosima pulls Delphine in, she grins mischievously as she moves Delphine’s hands down, from her waist to her ass. She encourages her lover to grip, to pull her in. She groans happily when Delphine does.

“Comme ça?” Strong hands clutch at her ass, forcing her closer, as Delphine’s lips dip to her cheek, her earlobe, delicately grazing it before giving it a firm suck.

 

Cosima groans again. “Yeah.” She begins shedding clothes, still standing, first undressing Delphine before being stopped, as her lover strips her.

Delphine looks over her, eyes darting down, refamiliarizing herself with the contours of Cosima’s body. How long had it been? Delphine wondered, she knows she’s counted the weeks until they turned into months, but her sheer physical response to Cosima - to kissing her, groping her, watching her - takes her by surprise.

She grins at Delphine biting her lip, before reaching for her again, hauling her back in with the same kind of desperation she so badly craves.

“What do you want?” Delphine asks softly, she sucks again at Cosima’s pulse point, enjoying both the little moans Cosima makes and the quick heady rush of her own arousal.

“Pick me up again. Take me to bed.” Cosima pushes up on her toes, craning into her, kissing as deeply as she can until Delphine obliges her, lifting her up. She hasn’t done this in ages, hasn’t thought to, but now… oh she remembers why she loved it.

“You like this?” Delphine asks, her breath catching when she feels Cosima wrap her legs around her. This time, naked, feels even better. Cosima’s arousal pressed wetly against her, so much skin pressed against her own.

Cosima nods, leaning down for another kiss. “So much… it’s so hot.”

The confession has Delphine kissing her again, tongue delving deeper to stroke at Cosima’s own. The push and pull begins, the air seems to thicken around them, as if this were the start of their lovemaking.

“The first time I picked you up… when I realized I could… It made me so wet.” Delphine confesses, she takes several steps towards the bed, but stops short suddenly. She leaves out the emotional thrill, that she could hold Cosima in her arms, that she could cradle her to her body like that. That was something she wouldn’t be forgetting either.

“Come on…” Cosima urges, though perhaps carrying her is a little too much. This time isn’t about comfort, Cosima rationalizes, it’s about reconnection.

She’s dropped unceremoniously on the bed, and she slides back, waiting for Delphine to pounce on her.

The pounce never comes, instead her lover hovers above her, knees barely on the bed, watching her. Delphine looks down her her, an undecipherable expression etched on her beautiful face.

“What are you waiting for?” Cosima tilts her head up, what was Delphine waiting for? She figured they’d both be desperate, that this encounter would be very quick. Instead she looks up curiously, what is Delphine thinking?

Delphine blinks, stirring herself from her thoughts, she never thought she’d have this again. For too long, this had been part of her past. Perhaps her desire to slow down, to savour this experience was misplaced. Surely, there would be another time. One where they could simply make love on and off all day. She should be comfortable doing this quickly, her body likely won’t need much prodding to achieve release.

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Delphine climbs over her, needing to kiss her Cosima again, this time more slowly. She has to find a way to slow this all down, to draw out their lovemaking, Cosima’s pleasure, and...her own.

Cosima gives Delphine’s shoulders a nudge downward. It’s been too long, she doesn’t want to wait anymore. And Delphine immediately moves down her body, choosing to tease instead at the crook of her knee, lay soft kisses on her inner thigh. She turns her head to the side, as the teasing gives way to the full contact of Delphine’s eager mouth. She’s groaning within minutes.  
Delphine still may not have the finesse she remembered with more experienced lovers. But she made love to Cosima with the same kind of relentless loving devotion as she attacked everything else in their relationship.

Her hand clasps the back of Delphine’s neck, pressing her further into her sex, delighting in the contact of lips and tongue.

This, Delphine thinks, is delight. Cosima’s taste, Cosima healthy, Cosima’s pleasure. She cannot get enough. Not of the little noises, not of the feel of Cosima’s engorged sex against her lips and tongue.

Cosima let herself moan hoarsely, trying to avoid looking directly at Delphine, afraid the visual would prove too much. But Delphine insists, her free hand reaching up to clasp her chin, forcing their eyes into contact.

Her lover’s hair is mussed and sweaty, eyes looking up at her intently, lips massaging her clit, tongue darting out intermittently, making her squeak. Cosima groans at the sight.

Delphine doesn’t break contact, eyes wide and dark, looking back up at her in the shadowy room. She hums against her, and continues her work, as tender as ever. Cosima is delicious, and throbbing under her mouth. It has been too long, far too long. She flicks again with her tongue and pulls Cosima back in under her again.

Cosima moans, writhing, rocking her hips up as much as she can with Delphine’s hands holding her in place. It was better than she remembered, but maybe it was the months apart heightening each sensation.

She rolls her own hips pointlessly against the mattress, needing to move, needing Cosima like this. She isn’t going to close her eyes, can’t close her eyes. Look at me, Delphine begs silently, her tongue briefly toying with Cosima’s opening before returning to her clit.

“Delphine… Delphine…” Cosima cries out quietly, clutching desperately at her hair

Another suck at Cosima’s clit, Delphine looks up at her, heart full. Cosima whimpering for her, Cosima inching ever closer to bliss. Her hips keep rolling, her lips keep moving, keeping Cosima in her mouth, under her mouth.

Cosima whimpers again, louder, her head tipping back, eye contact broken. “Delphine…”

Delphine moans deeply, and she’s so close she knows Cosima will get her off in seconds once they are through. She watches, Cosima flushes, head titled back, nipples hard, mouth open and near-silent as strong thighs quiver helplessly on either side of her head. It’s everything she wanted, everything she need. Delphine moans hopelessly, continuing to lick, to give pleasure. If she can sustain this, hold Cosima there, keep her there… then this can go on.

Cosima squirms against a soft tongue, still licking gently, making her shudder. “Delphine… that’s enough.”

And she can’t stop. Delphine knows now, she is too damn close, her own climax crashes over her. Her empty cunt pulsing and throbbing as her mouth finally releases Cosima. She shakes and shudders on the lower half of the bed.

“Oh… oh wow…” Cosima glances down at Delphine, her lover’s expression is unmistakable. The shuddering, the glazed look in Delphine’s eyes when she opens them again.

“I… I did not expect that.” Delphine says breathlessly, once she has propped herself back up.

“You got off giving…” Cosima shakes her head in disbelief, her voice wavering. “You _fucking got off_ giving.”

“I… I did.” Delphine laughs, wiping off her wet mouth with her hand. “I didn’t think that that was possible.” Her eyes sting, she knows she’s tearing up and tries to blink back the tears.

“Oh baby… don’t cry…” Cosima catches her, pulling her into her chest. She presses an affectionate kiss to her cheek.

Delphine cannot stem the tears, or erase the smile from her face. She was right. This was bliss.

“I need you to hold me now.” Delphine insists, trying to keep the emotion from her voice as she rolls onto her side.

Cosima is inclined to follow. To give this woman, this incredible, driven, amazing woman whatever she wanted. At least until round two.

“Aww… Dr. Cormier likes to be little spoon.” Cosima teases softly, laying a kiss at the base of Delphine’s neck.

“Shh, mon amour. Just hold me now.” Delphine relaxes, the warmth of Cosima’s body wrapped around her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If you're interested in my non-fandom writing - follow by tumblr ladycanuck.


End file.
